Data busses in a computing platform generally produce electromagnetic radiation that can be a main source of radio frequency interference (RFI) with wireless radio reception in mobile computing platforms such as tablets, smartphones, and portable personal computers. For example, a portable computing platform may have at least three radio antennas, with one or more in its base. In addition, such platforms typically support five or more radio bands, e.g., Wi-Fi (802.11a/b/g/n), Bluetooth technology, and various different cellular standards such as LTE and WiMax, among others.